One moor drink
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: From Dark past, come dark secrets. But when light is shed on these secrets, can they be solved?


"Dude, are you drinking?" Robin jumped, startled out of his hazy thoughts, and knocked his bottle of vodka over. As soon as he noticed the bottle on its side, he lifted it back up, and took a swig from it. "What are you aaaalllllll dddoooooing up?"

His words where slurred, and he refused to look at the others people. A quick hand snatched the bottle from him. "Hay! I waaassss drinking tat!" He tried to jump up but fell over as soon as his feat it the ground.

"Dude you're drunk! Why are you drinking?" Robin glared up at the four teens in front of him. "What's it to ya?" He held a wavering hand out to theme. "Know gime! I was still drwinking tat!" One of the teens knelt down in front of him.

"Little buddy you're under age, you can't be getting drunk." They laid a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Don't tell me what ta do! You ant my dad!" Robin looked out over the water feeling fresh tears come to his eyes.

"Ma dads dead." The drunken boy pulled his knees up to his chin, and bared his face him theme, letting the tears fall freely. The others teens could only stare shocked. "Robin let's get you in side, and into bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

Someone picked him up but he pushed away, or tried to at least. Being as wasted as he was at the time, it was easy for the person to overpower him. Throw his foggy mined he requested the fact that he was sobbing, and calling out for an old name, but it was all lost as he lost consciousness.

Robin woke up the next day with the worst hangover he had had in a long time. Groaning he sat up, and looked around. He was in his room. "How did I? I thought I was on the roof?" Robin thought back to how he had slipped off to the roof to drink the night before.

Ignoring his throbbing head, he walked out of his room to find his team. The last thing he wanted was to let his friends know he had been drinking. The doors opened in front of him with a soft swoosh. But even that small of a nose hurt head.

The room was far too bright for Robin's hung over mind's likening, but he kept up his composure. "Good morning everyone." He almost winced at the sound of his own voce. "Robin, you're up?" Robin was surprised to see Speedy staring at him.

"Speedy, what are you doing here man?" Robin knew this wasn't good. If Speedy was here thin this was not good at all. The older boy walked over, and placed his hands on Robin's shoulders. "How you feeling man?"

Robin groaned, and allowed his head to fall against the older archer's chest. "I was caught wasn't I?" Speedy stroked his head gently. "Ya little man, ya. Come –on you need to sleep this off sum moor." Robin lifted his head to stare at his team mates.

They all were staring at him worriedly. He tried to give them a resourcing smile. "I'm fine guys. I just…" Robin trailed off. What could he say? Luckily Speedy knew exactly what to say. "We all have are demons to face. Robin's no deferent from that."

Robin allowed the older boy to lead him out of the room. He could hear his friends whispering when they thought they were out of ear shot, and it broke his heart. "How bad was I this time?" Speedy sighed as he hugged the younger boy.

"Flat out wasted they said." Robin sighed. "So they know now." Speedy nodded. "You asked for Bruce. A lot." Robin sighed. "Figured. I had a feeling you could say." Speedy led him into his room, and laid him down. "Want me to call him up?"

Robin turned over, and fell asleep. "He doesn't care about me." Speedy watched Robin sleep, stroking his hair soothingly. "You'd be surprised kid. You really would be surprised." Standing up the red head slipped out into the hall, cell phone already to his ear. "Hello Bruce, its Roy. He did it again this year, you should come."

When robin woke up again the feeling of someone watching him was the first thing he noticed. "You should have called me if it was going to be this hard." A dark form slipped from the shadows, and over to his side.

"I thought we weren't talking. Besides why should you care what I do?" Robin tried to get out of his bed, and leave the room. He wanted to make things right among him, and the others. But a black gloved hand grabbed his arm, stopping him dead.

"I will always care for you little bird." A free hand reached up before taking Robin's mask off. Cowled eyed peered into bright, sad blue ones. "You're my son. No matter what you yell at me." Richard darted his eyes down towards the floor.

"Batman I…" Richard felt his face being lifted up to look into his father's eyes. The dark night poled off his cowl easily. "Come here Richard." The older man opened his arms. Richard though himself into theme happily.

"Roy called me earlier to say that you did it again. I was so worried about this happening." Bruce placed a soft kiss on top of his son's head. Richard hugged onto his father for dear life, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry dad. I just miss theme so much."

Bruce nodded rubbing soothing circles into the small boy's back. "I know son. I know. But I'm here for you." Bruce was surprised when Richard shook his head. "But you weren't! I was here, and you were in Gotham!"

Bruce heart broke. "I miss theme! I miss my mom and dad so I felt like having a drink! But thin I started to miss Alfred, and I had another drink! Thin I missed Barbra, and..." Brice kissed his forehead. "And you hand another drink."

Richard nodded, and bared himself in the familiar cape. His voice was barley a whisper now, tears falling freely. "But this I started to think of you, and before I knew it I was flat out drunk. My real last conscious thought was calling you."

Bruce could feel a sad smile tug at his lips. "Why don't we go for a little ride?" Richard looked up into his father's loving eyes. A small sad smile fond it's way to the boy wonder's face. "Only if you promise I can stay the night to night."

Bruce nodded slipping the domino mask back over Robin's eyes. "Of cores. You're room's all ready for you." After poling his cowl back on Batman led Robin out of the door. "Hold up, I need to make things right with the team first."

Batman nodded, and fallowed Robin out into the leaving room again. The room was to quit. Robin figured they didn't want to risk wakening him up. All heads snapped up, and around to face him when he interred. "Hay."

He offered a sheepish smile, which they all returned to his relief. "Hay dude, how ya feeling?" Best Boy made his way over to him consciously. Robin shrugged. "Better. Well as better as I can get round this time." He looked up to see Speedy was still here.

He smiled at the older boy who was more like his big brother thin team mate. "Thanks' for making the call." Speedy grinned at him. "You didn't get spanked this time I hope." Robin gulped, and looked back at the shadows were his father waited.

"Not yet. Hopefully not ever again." The boy wonder tentatively laded a hand on his back side. "I could not sit for nearly a month after that." His friends, though Thorley confused, smiled at him. "So, you're going to be ok?"

Robin knew Raven wasn't one for showing emotions, he was used to that, but he could see the worry in her eyes. He sighed, deciding to be completely honest theme. He owed theme that much at least. "I won't lie to you; I'll need to go home for a day or two."

He hated the way they were looking worried. "But I'll be back soon. Don't worry. Cy you're in charge whale I'm out." Cyborg gave him a nod, and a restoring smile. "Speedy, thanks bro." The red head gave him a hug as he passed.

"Don't thank me yet. I'll be dropping in to check on him." The last bit was directed towards the shadows, and though Speedy didn't know were Batman was like Robin did, he knew the man was there. "Understood." Robin almost laughed.

His team jumped as Batman stepped out of the shadows, and glided over to him. "I guess this is my cue to head out." Robin smiled as a dark cape began to pull him into the shadows ones again. The only thing left behind from the two was the sound of haunting laughter filling the tower. Speedy scoffed as he walked off. "Bats'!"


End file.
